Reunited
by MiyukiXToushirou
Summary: What happen's when Miyuki gets a letter from the Head Captain about joining a squad on a trial? will the person she love's remember who she is? ToushirouXMiyuki/OC/
1. A stroll around the seireitei

**Author's Note:** This story is ToushirouXOC.

This story is inspired by Rukilex and her story Empathy, this is a suppose to be a one shot and has nothing to do with Together we made it or our main bleach storyline story we are planning.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

Other names in this story which aren't bleach names are made up by me.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 1: A stroll around the seireitei

Sitting in her small academy room, Miyuki started to think she made a bad decision to join. In the past 3 years she has made a few friends and has been at the top of all her classes and was one of the first people in her class to gain her shikai and her swords name before many of her friends, which she should be happy about but she wasn't in the mood to even think about it. All she could think about was her time in rukongai with her family in their little hut which was home and her friends she had there.

*flashback*

_**She came to west Rukongai District one of the soul society alone when she was 16 years old, she met a very nice family and they took her in as their own child. she had only been there for about 2 years before she started getting very bad hunger pains and wanted to eat which was vary rare in Rukongai. She had heard a lot about the shinigami that lived in the seireitei. She had been told that if you got hunger pains it meant you had a decent amount of reiatsu and you could go on to become a shinigami. With that Miyuki tried it, she went to the nearest hut in rukongai where people where testing the residents on their reiatsu. Well Miyuki wasn't surprised when she got told she could join and was given information and told when she had to go. She told her parents and they supported her on her decision so she said her goodbyes and went to the seireitei.**_

*end flashback*

"_I guess I should go down and see what Tatsuya's up to" _Miyuki thought before picking up her sword and heading out of her door and down to the academy canteen.

As she walked through the door of the canteen she heard her name being called from the far end of the canteen. She looked towards the area the call had come from and saw that Tatsuya was sitting at the far table with 3 other boys.

"Come sit with us Miyuki" Tatsuya called waving Miyuki to go towards him.

Miyuki gathered her thoughts and headed towards the table with the 4 boys. When she sat down Tatsuya put his arm around Miyuki as a greeting and pulled her towards him for a hug which Miyuki was surprised about. When Tatsuya let go of Miyuki's shoulder she looked at the other boys on the table and noticed there was a big tray of food in the middle of the table.

"If you want some food Miyuki help yourself" Tatsuya said to her.

"What are you guys talking about then?" she asked Tatsuya.

"Well it's a Sunday, so we were having a discussion about what to do for the day as school starts again tomorrow" the boy with short blonde spiky hair, whose name was Kyo replied.

"Well we could always do some sparring or go into the seireitei or even rukongai if we get permission" Miyuki suggested.

"That's a good suggestion, we could go for a walk around the seireitei and go out for a meal or something and hang out" another of the boys replied.

"How about we take a walk around the seireitei and have a look" Tatsuya suggested. "We will need to go ask for permission first. I will go ask now back in a few" he said getting up from the table and leaving through the back door.

"That was a good idea Miyuki we might actually get to meet one of the Captains" one of the boys said looking at Miyuki with a 'good thinking' gleam in his eye.

A few minutes later Tatsuya come back through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"We are allowed to go round the seireitei for the day, so let's get going" Tatsuya said with a giant smirk on his face.

Miyuki stood up from the table, picked up her sword and headed out the door behind Tatsuya and his friends. They headed out of the academy and into the seireitei.

"Ok where do we go now?" Tatsuya asked.

"Well what do you want to do, head for some food, train or just wander around and maybe meet some people" Miyuki said.

"Let's wander around and see who we meet" the boy on Miyuki's left said.

So they all decided to walk around a bit then find some food then head back to the academy. On their way around, they came across a few shinigami and two Captain's. One of the Captain's was tall with long white flowing hair and the White Captains Haori indicated that he was the Captain of Squad 13

Walking next to the white haired Captain, was a tall brown curly haired captain, with a straw hat and a pink flowered Haori which was draped over his shoulders covering his white Captain's haori, so they could not see what squad he was a Captain of.

As late afternoon set in the group of students decided to find a place to sit down and eat rather than going back and having food at the academy. By the time they had finished their food and decided to head back it was starting to get very dark.

*********************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed.

Please R&R


	2. The Letter

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: The letter

Miyuki said her good byes to her friends and headed for her room to get much needed sleep ready for the day ahead. Once she had had a shower she got changed for bed and walked to her bed moving the covers back before falling into the softness of the bed.

Covering herself over, she drifted off into her dream world.

*dream*

_She was walking down the path to her house when she came across a young boy and girl, sat outside a hut just down the road from her._

"_Who are they?" she thought._

_She was interrupted when the long brown haired girl stopped in front of her and asked if she wanted to play a game with them, she decided to think abut it but was interrupted by the low grunt from the white haired boy, who was a little shorter than the girl who was now stood next to him. He looked at Miyuki with cold eyes, which Miyuki could help but adore._

*dream end*

With the continuous look at the boy, Miyuki woke up and was hyperventilating.

She couldn't remember the last time she dreamt about that boy or even when she last saw him.

She didn't think about her dream while she got changed for school. Once she was changed she picked up her zanpakuto and headed to her first class.

When she got to her class she sat in her seat next to Tatsuya. He was caught up in a conversation with one of his friends so Miyuki decided to think about her dream and wondered what it had meant.

*flashback*

_**West rukongai district one was the first time she saw that young boy who was with a young girl. They lived just down the path from Miyuki and her family. The girl was very kind and joyful with a huge smile on her face, the boy on the other hand, was the complete opposite, he looked unhappy with a look of frozen over land in his eyes. Miyuki didn't mind this she thought it made the boy look sweet.**_

_**After their first encounter, the day the young girl had walked up to Miyuki and asked if she wanted to play a game with them, she had agreed and from that day on they had spent a lot of time together, playing games, eating watermelons and enjoying themselves.**_

_**After a few months of them being together, the girl with the name of Momo Hinamori was invited to join the spiritual arts academy to become a shinigami.**_

*end flashback*

Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts by the class being called to order by her spiritual arts teacher.

All the students were going out into the classroom grounds, for a target test.

"Why do we have to do a test?" Tatsuya complained close enough to Miyuki's ear that she jumped.

"Well that's so obvious, they want to make sure we're not getting rusty, I guess everyone in the seireitei has to do this at some point in their shinigami career"

"I know but I'm not that great at it, you know that Miyuki" Tatsuya continued.

"Well that's what practice means, just think of this as practice and not a test it's easier" Miyuki replied.

Once their test was over, as usual Miyuki scored highest but she still wasn't in the mood to be happy about it. Still confused about her dream she headed off to the lunch room on her own.

For the rest of the day Miyuki only thought about her dream, and the young boy that she believed no longer existed in this world.

After the school day was over she headed to her room trying to distract herself from thinking about the young boy who she clearly missed.

Walking into her room she went by her usual routine which consisted of a shower in her small bathroom which was through the door at the side of her room, then changing for bed before turning all lights out and going to sleep.

When she came out of her shower room, walking towards her bed with just a towel around her she noticed a small white envelope, with her name on the front in extremely neat handwriting.

Miyuki didn't notice who the handwriting belonged to, she opened it and pulled out the folded parchment from within. The parchment was written in the same neat handwriting as on the front of the envelope. The parchment read:

Miyuki Kasumi,

With great honour I announce that you Miyuki Kasumi have been selected to join Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya at 10th squad barracks for a trial placement for 5 months. All your academy teachers have been informed of this trial and you are to report to Captain Hitsugaya at 10th division tomorrow morning.

Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"_Maybe I do need that early night"_ Miyuki thought before turning out the lights, getting into bed and falling asleep.

*********************************************************************

Toushirou was sat at his desk finishing his days work when his Lieutenant Rangiku was about to leave the office.

"Rangiku" he called in a stern voice. Rangiku turned to look at him.

"We have a new subordinate from the academy joining us for a trial tomorrow morning and you need to be here ready to take her around ok" it was more of an order than a question.

"Yes Captain" and she left.

Toushirou gathered his things and left his office heading to his room for the night.

*********************************************************************

That was chapter hope hoped you liked

Please R&R


	3. New Squad

**Author's note:** Hey guys I hope your enjoying this so far, if there is bits you don't understand or have a problem with let me know

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: New Squad

The following morning Miyuki woke early and got a small bag ready to leave. The bag's contents consisted of two photos, both the same photo but one was framed and the other laminated, a few kimono's for clothing and various essentials.

The next moment there was a knock at her bedroom door, she picked up her sword placing it on her back then picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"Miyuki I am here to escort you to the 10th squad barracks" the tall man said.

"May I talk to Tatsuya before we leave?" Miyuki asked.

"That is fine I shall meet you at the front entrance don't be too long" then the man turned on his heels and headed in the direction of the stairs.

Miyuki made her way towards the classroom she knew Tatsuya would be in. When she approached the classroom she noticed him outside and called his name. He turned around saw Miyuki and headed towards her.

"Hey Miyuki where are you off to?" he asked.

"I have been selected to join 10th squad for a 5 month trial"

"That's great Miyuki, you better not forget about me" he joked, whilst grabbing her into a tight hug.

"I won't Tatsuya, I will miss you and I will see you soon, as I have to go"

"Ok see you soon Miyuki" she waved goodbye and turned on her heel and headed for the school entrance, caught up in her thoughts.

"_Toushirou Hitsugaya, why does that name sound so familiar to me, what the hell, it seems like I know that name but I cant put my finger on where from" _Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts by the greeting of the Teacher escorting her to 10th squad.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Miyuki replied, he started walking and Miyuki followed behind.

After minutes of walking they came to a large gate, with the sign for number 10 in the middle.

"This is it, are you ready to go in?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm ready, let's go" he moved forward and pushed the gate open letting Miyuki through and closing it behind them.

Once inside the grounds, Miyuki found herself looking at the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Even in rukongai she had never seen one this big. She followed the man through the building until he stopped at a door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Miyuki Kasumi is here" he said aloud.

"Please come in" the Captain called.

Obeying the Captain the man opened the door and gestured for Miyuki to go in, as she walked in she heard the door close behind her.

Miyuki looked with awe to the sight in front of her, to her left sat a small desk in front of a small window, in the seat at the desk sat a woman with long wavy ginger hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a shinigami uniform with a pink scarf over her shoulders and a beautiful necklace.

As Miyuki continued looking, to her right side she saw two sofas, one was facing the door she had just walked through and the other facing the back wall of the room.

Miyuki noticed a small door just to the right behind the first desk which she assumed led to the beautiful gardens outside.

The back wall had one window in the middle with a tall bookshelf either side, in front of the window stood another desk, a little bigger than the first. There sat a white haired, blue-green eyed shinigami with the standard shinigami uniform and a white sleeveless Captains haori on top.

"Miyuki Kasumi, I am Captain Hitsugaya and that there is Rangiku Matsumoto" he said getting up from his desk and moving to the front.

"Hey "Rangiku chimed.

"_What the hell he looks familiar, I swear I have seen him before. Damn it"_ Miyuki thought

"Rangiku will show you to your new room and introduce you to some of the squad members then you are free to do as you please" Toushirou explained.

"Thank you Captain" Miyuki replied, before heading out of the room behind Rangiku.

Rangiku showed Miyuki to a small kitchen just down the corridor before showing her to her quarters that she would be living in while she was in the squad.

The room was quite large, with a double futon in the left corner of the room, just to the end of the futon there was a door leading to a small bathroom. There was a small drawer set just to the right of the main door for clothes and accessories and a small window next to the head of the bed, and next to the window on the right side of the room, was a door, that lead to the squad grounds/gardens and next to this door was a small kitchen which had a fridge/freezer, sink, and a small cupboard next to the fridge.

Rangiku walked to the bed and laid Miyuki's new uniform on her futon, while Miyuki looked at her room in awe. Once Rangiku had done her job she headed back to the door ready to walk out before she turned around and spoke to Miyuki.

"You have your own small kitchen area, but if you do need anything there is the small kitchen down the corridor I showed you, you also have your own door leading to the garden and you are free to do as you wish around the seireitei. I shall be off now so have fun" Rangiku turned and left the room closing the door behind her

Miyuki slung her bag on her bed and took Kuroyuki off her back and leaned her up against the head of her bed.

Miyuki took her belongings out of her bag, moved the clothes to the drawers and put the photograph that was in the photo frame on top of the drawers, keeping the laminated one in her hand she walked out her back door and sat herself just outside of it to the right so she could lean against the door frame.

Once she was settled she took the picture into her hands and looked at it, there she saw a short white haired boy with blue-green eyes stood in the middle, to his right stood a taller female with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and to his left stood a short female with long black hair, with one eye purple and one eye the colour of snow and the cutest cat ears ever, after one more glance at the picture she turned it over and looked at all three names on the back.

"_So he is still alive after all these years"_ Miyuki thought, before losing herself in her thoughts once again

*flashback*

_**Miyuki was at her favourite place within the first district of Rukongai. Just outside of the first district Miyuki sat on a rock by a small stream thinking about her best friend Momo who had recently joined the spiritual arts academy to become a shinigami, it was her dream and they both supported her.**_

"_**Oh look at the time I need to get going" Miyuki thought before pushing herself up from the rock and heading back home.**_

_**Once she rounded the corner to her house she noticed the white haired boy sitting out on the hut steps alone.**_

"_**Well, well if it isn't Toushirou Hitsugaya" Miyuki called.**_

_**The boy grunted in response.**_

"_**You didn't have to wait for me you know"**_

"_**I wasn't waiting for you I was just sitting here, it's not my fault you assume too many things" Toushirou replied coldly**_

"_**Fine i'll leave then, bye" **_

_**As Miyuki started walking back up the path she came down she heard a call, looking up she noticed her brown haired friend Momo running down the path towards the hut.**_

"_**Hey Miyuki, hey L'il Shiro" she called, before grabbing Miyuki's hand and pulling her back down the path back towards Toushirou.**_

_**It was a surprise to see Momo but Miyuki decided to stay and eat watermelons with her two best friends.**_

_**After a while Momo stopped going back to Rukongai due to school work, so Miyuki and Toushirou still saw each other but that become less and less, then one day Miyuki went round to Toushirou's place to see him. When she got there he was not on the steps of the hut like he usually was, so she knocked on the door and an old lady answered asking who it was.**_

"_**Hello, my name is Miyuki Kasumi, a friend of Toushirou's; do you know where he is or where I can find him?"**_

"_**I do not know where he is my child I am so sorry" she answered before shutting the door.**_

_**Miyuki walked back up the path to her house, up to her room and sat on her bed.**_

_**She wasn't used to no-one being around, it had been 2 years since she met Toushirou and Momo, and they had both gone.**_

"_**Where the hell is he, did he pass over already? but how?" Miyuki thought before drifting off to sleep.**_

*end flashback*

*********************************************************************

That was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed.

Please R&R


	4. The Truth

**Author's note:** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4: The Truth

Miyuki was brought out of her thoughts by a shallow reiatsu and shallow foot steps. She turned the picture back over and put it on the floor before looking up to see her Captain walking towards her.

"Hello Captain, what brings you here?"

"Miyuki I came to talk to you about something" Toushirou replied.

"Ok go ahead"

"I have a feeling I know you from somewhere, do you know why?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Do you not remember at all?"

"Remember what Miyuki?" Toushirou asked.

"_He doesn't remember"_ she thought.

"If you know then tell me how I know you" he pleaded.

"Why bother telling you if you don't know if you know me or not?" she held the picture tighter.

"Why don't you take a look at this and see if you remember at all" she shouted, throwing the picture on the ground near him before getting up and walking through her door and slamming it shut.

Once she was inside her room, she picked up Kuroyuki and headed into the seireitei. She didn't know where to go, she thought of the only person who she could talk to about this; Momo Hinamori, so she headed to 5th squad barracks to talk to her about this mess.

When she arrived outside 5th squad barracks, she thought about what she was doing. Once she made up her mind she pushed the large gate open and walked in, to her surprise just inside the grounds she came across the 5th squad Captain.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" Sousuke asked.

"Hello Captain Aizen, I'm a friend of Lieutenant Hinamori's, may I please speak with her?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah you must be the new subordinate that Captain Hitsugaya has gained and of course you can talk to Momo" he replied.

"Momo someone is here to see you" he called.

A few moments later a girl a little taller than Miyuki came out of the building and looked at her captain then to the girl.

"Miyuki is that you?" she said in a shocked tone.

"Yes" Miyuki replied.

With that answer Momo walked up to Miyuki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building. Once in the building Momo continued to hold Miyuki's hand as they made their way to Momo's room.

When they walked into Momo's room, Miyuki noticed it was pretty much the same as her own room just a mirror image of it. Momo walked over to her back door, opened it then pulled a substance out of the fridge, before going in the cupboard and getting out two cups.

"Would you like a some juice?" Momo asked Miyuki who was now sitting on the edge of her bed looking out the window.

"Yes please Momo" Miyuki replied.

Once Momo had poured a cup of juice for her and Miyuki she put the carton back in the fridge, walked over to her bed, handed Miyuki her drink and sat next to her.

She stared at Miyuki wondering when she last saw her in the state she was in; Miyuki looked like she had just had a fight with one of the kids out in rukongai.

Momo hesitated before asking 'Miyuki are you ok?' the girl in question just turned and stared at her not knowing how to answer.

"What happened, you look like you got into a fight with someone and are about to cry" Momo stated.

"He doesn't remember" Miyuki replied.

"He…. what do you mean?"

"When you left, we continued to talk to each other, then after a few years he disappeared" Miyuki explained.

"I though he had passed on to the human world never to be seen again, then look what happens, I come here, join get told I'm on a trial at 10th squad, walk in only to find HIM sitting at a Captains desk"

"Miyuki calm down, please explain to me what you mean"

"I though he was dead Momo, I though Toushirou was dead" Miyuki answered biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"Toushirou, I thought he came to see you. He told me……….." she trailed off.

"When I came to see you, I asked him if he was going to see you, the answer I got was yes, which is the reason I never said anything when ever I came to see you, I was foolish to believe him"

"He never came to see me Momo, not once, I thought he was dead, and then I join the academy, then do this training on Captain Yamamoto's request and he ends up as my Captain" Miyuki shouted.

"Calm down Miyuki shouting won't help, I am going to have to talk to him, especially for lying to me" Momo confirmed before putting her arms around her friend to comfort her.

After she had calmed down she headed back to her quarters to rest up for the night ready for the following day which consisted of a mission with her squad members.

Once she opened her room door she remembered what had happened before she left the fight with Toushirou and the picture she threw at him.

The picture she had always carried in her bag when she was in class, the only thing that really kept her going.

She walked over to the drawers that had the framed photo on them, picked it up, walked to her bed and sat on it.

_"I can't believe you don't remember and of all things you lied to Momo" _Miyuki thought before getting herself ready for bed in her dark purple kimono, then she put the picture back on the top of her drawers, turned her lights out and got in bed.

*********************************************************************

Ok chapter 4 finished. Hope you liked it

Next chapter will be coming soon.

Please R&R


	5. The Mission

**Author's note:** Chapter 5, I wonder what will happen on this mission?

Why not read and find out

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5: The Mission

When she woke up the next day she decided to go and get some nice things for breakfast before going to the meeting point for her mission.

Once at the meeting point she met a few squad members who she was going on this mission with.

"Hello, you must be Miyuki Kasumi" the squad member at the front called. Miyuki just nodded.

"My name is Eiji Kazuki and I will be your leader today"

After Eiji had introduced himself Miyuki noticed a similar reiatsu coming toward them. She turned around to see the small white haired Captain stop in front of the group.

"_Damn it"_ Miyuki thought.

The next moment Toushirou started informing the small team of their mission. Miyuki was listening more to the tone of his voice than the words.

All she picked out from his conversation was 'Hollows', 'Rukongai', 'Mission', 'Kill'

"Everyone ready? If so, head out" with that the captain disappeared.

"Ok everyone you heard the man now lets head out" Eiji said. With that they all disappeared, Miyuki with them.

*********************************************************************

Toushirou was busy with paperwork when Eiji walked into his office to inform him of the mission.

"How did the mission go Eiji?" Toushirou asked.

"One of our comrades is in the 4th squad for the time being; as they sustained a few injuries. Other than that the mission was a success"

"Who was the injured comrade?" Toushirou asked.

"Miyuki Kasumi" Eiji replied.

"Ok, thank you for informing me Eiji, you may leave" with that Eiji left.

Just as Toushirou put his head down so he could sort through paperwork someone walked into his office. Toushirou looked back up from his paperwork thinking it was Rangiku and was about to give her the biggest rollicking of her life when the innocent face of Momo registered in his mind.

Momo stood before him, with an angry look in her eyes.

"Hello Momo, how may I help you?" he asked all traces of anger wiped from his mind.

"You know why I'm here Toushirou"

"_She is definately angry"_ he thought.

"If I knew why then I wouldn't have asked Momo" he stated.

"You lied to me, you told me you went to see Miyuki but you never did, how could you lie to me? And how could you forget about our friend" she shouted.

"Sorry"

"Its not really me you have to apologise to, why not go and talk to Miyuki and find out what the hell happened" with that she was gone.

"_Right, so what the hell do I do then, this is just damn great"_ he thought

*********************************************************************

Miyuki had finally recovered from her injuries thanks to Captain Unohana, so she was resting on her bed as was ordered by the 4th squad Captain.

Miyuki had just got herself comfortable when someone burst into the room.

"Momo what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked the flustered girl, waiting while she caught her breath.

"I...Came...To...See...If...You...Were…Ok" she panted.

"I'm fine Momo, don't worry" Miyuki explained as Momo sat herself on the bed.

"I spoke to L'il Shiro" Momo stated.

"What? why did you do that? It doesn't matter anymore its all in the past"

"Miyuki he lied to me that is why I spoke to him and the only thing I said to him was to speak to you"

"Oh" with that Miyuki fell silent lost in thought.

*********************************************************************

Hope you liked chapter 5 more chapters coming soon.

Please R&R


	6. The Confrontation

**Author's note: **The confrontation. What happens when Miyuki goes out with the squad for the night to shut Rangiku up?

Why not read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: The Confrontation

A few weeks later Miyuki was back at 10th squad barracks going about her usual day; having conversations with squad members, training and keeping away from the Captain.

Miyuki had finished her training with a few squad members and was headed back to her room when she heard someone cry her name. Miyuki turned round only to see Rangiku running up the corridor.

"Rangiku what's all the shouting about? There's no fire" Miyuki said.

"A few of the squad members are going for a drink in town tonight would you like to join us?" she asked.

"No thanks I think I'll just stay in"

"You can't do that, I promise it will be fun, come on you have to go" she whined.

"Ok I'll go" Miyuki replied to shut her up.

"Great I will come and pick you up in about 1 hour, so be ready" then she disappeared.

"_What the hell am I getting myself into now?"_ Miyuki thought, as she walked into her room and shut the door.

Miyuki decided to just go in her normal shinigami clothes with Kuroyuki, so she just sat in her room looking at the picture she had and kept wondering what she should no.

"_No doubt, he isn't gonna even talk to me anyways." She_ was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

She walked to the door and opened it to find Rangiku stood there in her shinigami outfit as well.

"Looks like I didn't need to bother getting changed then, did I"

"No need to seem so down, this is gonna be fun" Rangiku said as she pulled Miyuki out of her room after she insisted on taking Kuroyuki.

On the way to the bar rangiku had decided everyone was going to, Miyuki recognised her surroundings and realised that this was where she had gone with Tatsuya and friends.

One they got to the bar Miyuki walked in behind Rangiku and noticed a lot of the squad members occupied most of the tables within.

Rangiku moved through the crowed with Miyuki in tow to a table near the back of the bar.

Once Rangiku spotted the table she was looking for, she headed over to it pulling Miyuki with her.

Sat at the table Rangiku spotted was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Hey Captain" Rangiku chimed as she sat herself down, gesturing for Miyuki to sit next to her.

"_Great. What the hell is Rangiku up to making me sit across the table from him?"_ Miyuki thought as she took Kuroyuki off her back, settled her against the wall and sat herself in the seat next to Rangiku.

Ignoring the man in front of her Miyuki looked around the room. The bar was quite small but warm. A few tables and chairs for the customers. The bar was sat neatly against the back wall, with a few high stalls so people could sit at the bar, nicely decorated with pictures and bear rugs around the walls.

Miyuki noticed that only a few of 10th squad where actually at the bar, other than that there were people she didn't know.

Rangiku nudged Miyuki and told her to go to the bar and get some drinks for the three of them. Miyuki agreed, getting up from her seat and walking towards the bar.

Next to her sat a read headed shinigami with wired looking eyebrows and a head band around his head. Next to him was a talk black haired shinigami, with a grey lined tattoo under his left eye with 69 under that.

Miyuki didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone, but had no choice when the red head spoke.

"Hey what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before" he asked.

"Miyuki Kasumi" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Miyuki, my name is Renji Abarai and this here is Shuhei Hisagi" he replied nudging the man next to him.

"Nice to meet you"

Before the red head could ask anymore questions the bar tender gave Miyuki her drinks and she walked back to the table and set them down before returning to her seat.

Ignoring Toushirou as much as possible she kept looking around the room only to be looked at by Renji and Shuhei.

"I see you have met Renji and Shuhei" Rangiku stated.

Miyuki nodded. "Renji is 6th seated officer in squad 11 and Shuhei is Vice Captain of squad 9" Rangiku said.

"Oh" Miyuki replied and then fell silent.

A few minutes later, Rangiku said she had to talk to Renji about something and left Toushirou and Miyuki at the table alone.

After a few minutes of an award silence Toushirou spoke.

"Miyuki I'm…I'm sorry, I never came to see you, I never forgot you. After everything that happened, after leaving with out saying goodbye, it causes me pain when ever I think about what I did. Every time I wanted to go back it caused me pain"

"Well I'm very sorry it pained you to come back to even visit, I guess you don't have to bother anymore, it doesn't even matter" she shouted angrily before pushing herself up from the table, picking up Kuroyuki and running out of the bar.

Miyuki had no idea where she was headed, she just ran. After a while she came to a stop in what looked to be an old training ground. Miyuki found a large rock around the outside of the training grounds, sat herself down and put Kuroyuki on the ground next to her. Once she had done that, she actually looked around at her surroundings realising that it was late evening. Clear skies and a few stars starting to shine on a blue sky fading to black.

"_What the hell do I do now? It was a bad idea coming to the academy" _she thought.

Rather than dwell on what had happened at the bar, Miyuki decided to let off some steam and the only way to do it would be to release Kuroyuki and train.

Un-sheathing Kuroyuki she looked around to find something to attack. About 10 feet away from her was a large boulder, so she decided to attack that. Using Kuroyuki's shikai form she attacked the boulder over and over again. Even though she sensed someone drawing close, she carried on until finally she was interrupted by none other than Rangiku.

"Miyuki?"

No answer.

"Miyuki are you ok? Talk to me what's wrong?" she said as she approached a tired Miyuki.

"I'm fine Rangiku" she snapped.

"You're clearly not fine what happened, I left you for a few minutes, next thing I know you had up and disappeared"

"You wouldn't understand" Miyuki answered, sheathing Kuroyuki and resting on the rock she sat on when she found the place.

"Try me"

"Have you ever loved someone, then the next day they up and disappeared?" Miyuki asked.

"What do you mean Miyuki?"

"Toushirou, I though he was dead. One day he was there the next he was gone. I join the academy, join your squad, and find Toushirou; the person I loved and cared about, sat at the damn Captains desk looking at me like he didn't even know me"

Rangiku did not say a word but Miyuki knew she was listening.

"He told me it pained him to come back and see me after he left, but he doesn't know how much pain I was in thinking he was dead, he ran away and left me without saying a word, I feel so stupid, I don't even know why I cared" Miyuki explained through sobs.

Rangiku walked up to Miyuki and put her arms around her to comfort her.

"What do I do Rangiku? I don't know what to do; I don't even know if he even remembers or if he's just saying it to make conversation"

"Talk to him, it's the only way" Rangiku stated.

Miyuki just sobbed more

"I came out here to let you know I was heading back to the barracks, would you like to come back with me?" rangiku asked, pulling Miyuki up so she could look at her.

"No, I'm ok Rangiku I shall come back in a while"

With her question answered Rangiku hugged Miyuki more before turning around and heading for the barracks.

After a while Miyuki become more aware of her senses and realised it was time to head back to the barracks for the night and get some food while she was at it.

Putting Kuroyuki on her back she started heading towards the barracks for the night.

Drawing close she started to feel very drained and tired.

"_Damn it I shouldn't have used all my energy earlier"_

As she neared the front door of the barracks she started to feel the exhaustion take over, then all went black.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6 finished, hope you enjoyed it

Last chapter will be coming soon.

Please R&R


	7. Reunited at last

**Author's note: **ok this is my first time writing a cute seen so please don't kill me if it's not that good.

If you want to know what happens between Miyuki and her Captain, read on to find out

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Characters© Tite Kubo

Miyuki Kasumi© MiyukiXToushirou

*********************************************************************

Chapter 7: Reunited at last

The following day Miyuki woke feeling very groggy. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes clear of sleep. Once she could see properly she looked at her surroundings. She realised that she was not in her room. The room was the same colour as hers but the layout was very different. The bed was not at the side of the room to the corner but close to the middle of the room against the back wall. She noticed there was a door to her right that she assumed lead to the gardens, a door in front of her to the left and another door near that which she presumed lead to the bathroom. Turing to her right facing the door to the gardens she realised that the bed was directly underneath a large window.

As she looked out of the window she heard a door slide open, but too caught up in her thoughts she didn't recognise the reiatsu.

"What the hell, where am I? This isn't my room. What happened last night?"

All these questions she had but no answer's she decided to turn herself back round. Turing herself back round she looked towards the door that she assumed had been opened, there on the floor near the door to the left of the room was her Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Captain"

"Hello Miyuki" he replied, worry in his tone.

"Why am I here?"

"I found you unconscious in the grounds last night, so I brought you here to rest. And I have brought you some food, it is on the tray next to you"

Miyuki looked to her left and saw the tray of food sat on a small bedside table.

She moved across the bed, swung her feet out and sat on the side of the bed.

"Thank you" she replied before eating the food that was on the tray.

Once she had finished she noticed there on the bedside table was a photograph of 3 children. Next to it was the same photograph but it was laminated. Miyuki looked back at Toushirou only to realise he was gone, and then she felt a hand rest on her right shoulder.

She turned her head round and saw Toushirou sitting on the edge of the bed so close to her.

"The laminated one is yours. I have been meaning to give it back to you" he said.

Taking the laminated photo off the bedside table Miyuki said

"You have had this picture all along?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, sorry I never came back to see you, and sorry I caused you so much pain"

The next thing Miyuki knew, she was being kissed by Toushirou, with no warning whatsoever. Once the shock had left her she started kissing the white haired boy back.

Then she pulled away.

"Do you forgive me?" Toushirou asked.

"You are as bad as you were back then, but I wouldn't say you're forgiven just yet"

Miyuki replied pushing Toushirou off the bed, which made the two of them laugh.

As the two where so caught up in there laughter they didn't realise someone was watching them until they heard someone say 'looks like you finally pulled yourself together L'il Shiro '

They both turned around to see Momo stood by the door.

"I'm glad your both happy now" she said walking towards the two giving the both a hug before they could reply.

And so they were reunited and could now live the rest of their time together as shinigami, well, once Miyuki graduated from the academy of course.

*********************************************************************

Complete.

I hope you enjoyed he cute seen at the end, I'm not that good as I stated at the top but I will get better


End file.
